Is
by NYKIDDO
Summary: Sequel to Fear Isn't Always What It Seems.
1. Intro

BPOV

There are many demons in my world. Many I have killed, many I haven't killed yet. Some of these demons have weird power: killing with fear, killing with electric shock… The list can keep going.

Now there is one other demon; one that we haven't face, and are very afraid to do so. This demon is named Marcus… Marcus has the power to throw these fireball type things. Except they don't burn you or kill you, but they might as well just go ahead and do both of those things. This demon uses those balls to turn others into demons as well….

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 1

BPOV

Marcus had just attacked, he totally destroyed the attic. I was thrown through a wall, and I'll tell you now, it fricken hurt. I groaned, "Shit," I said.

"Bella!" I heard Edward yell.

"Over here!" I yelled trying to sit up. Edward ran over to me.

"You okay?" he asked frantically.

I nodded, "I'm fine," I said. He helped me up, "That hurt," I said.

"I believe you," he said.

"Everyone okay?" I yelled.

"We're all fine," Piper said, "But this place is a mess."

I put up my hand, "Let the object of objection become but a dream," I took a deep breath, because my breathing was still messed up from the fight, "As I cause the seen to be unseen." All the damage in the room was gone and back to normal.

"Once again, I want them powers," Emmett said. I chuckled.

"That's personal gain," Peter said, "You realize this right?"

I took a deep breath, "Everything I do for them Elders, I should be able to have some sort of leeway when it comes to this shit," I said, still trying to catch my breath.

Piper laughed and put her hand up for a high five, "Spoken like a true Halliwell," she said. I laughed and gave her a high five.

"When we run into that guy again you have to remember not to get hit by those energy balls," Leo said. Everyone nodded.

**(A/N) Sorry it's short. I'll update soon! REVIEW!!!!**


	3. Chapter 2

BPOV

I walked down stairs and through myself on the couch, Edward came and sat next to me and put his arm around me. I cuddled into his arms. He looked down at me and smiled, "I love you, Bella," he said, kissing my forehead.

I smiled back, "I love you too," I said.

He leaned down to kiss me but, of course, fricken Marcus just had to bust in at that moment!

"Hate to crash your party," he said, "But I've been sent on a job, a job that I wish to complete."

"Keep dreaming," I hissed, I held up my hand, sending him flying across the room. I jumped up to go finish him off but, of course, he just has to have back up. The rest my family jumped up to help me.

We were doing well, and kicking some major ass, but then I hear Peter yell, "Bella!" he said, "Watch out!" I turned around to see what he met but before I could see it, I felt it. I got hit, right in the stomach… With Marcus's energy ball.

EPOV

"Bella! Watch out!" Peter yelled. I turned to see what he met and as soon as I looked I saw Bella get hit with Marcus's energy ball. He pegged her right in the stomach. Bella lunged forward, clutching her stomach, screaming out in pain.

Everyone froze for a minute and, by reading everyone's mind, no one knew what to do. When Bella looked up and opened her eyes she wasn't Bella anymore. Her eyes were pitch black, I could tell she wasn't her, she was demonic. Before anyone could react she orbed out, taking Marcus with her.

REVIEW!!! 


	4. Chapter 3

EPOV

We were all frozen, no one new what to do. We had to do something! This was Bella were talking about!

As soon as I went to say something I saw Peter run upstairs, I followed after him. He ran to the attic and started flipping frantically through The Book of Shadows.

"What are you looking for?" I asked.

"A spell. A potion. Something to fix this!" he said, "Bella's not just my cousin, she's my best friend, there has to be something we can do." He kept flipping through the book, and then he stopped.

"What?" I asked.

He kept reading then he yelled, "GUY'S! GET UP HERE!" They all came running up. "I found a potion," he said, "A potion that can save her, she might be sore for a while, but save."

"Okay, what is it?!" I said. Peter put the book on the table in front of him and his sisters and they started working.

…….

We were all working and talking about our plan when we heard a crash down stairs. We went to go see what it was but were stopped when someone walked into the attic. It was Bella. She was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans with a tight low cut shirt and a pair of heals.

She placed both hands on the doorframe, "Honey! I'm home!" she said, with a wicked smile.

(A/N) You no what, I'm in a good mood and I'm feeling really nice…. So, I'm going to post two chapters. Yes, I no, you love me :) lol. So here's the next chapter too…. BUT YOU STILL HAVE TO REVIEW!!!!


	5. Chapter 4

_**Previously:**_

_We were all working and talking about our plan when we heard a crash down stairs. We went to go see what it was but were stopped when someone walked into the attic. It was Bella. She was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans with a tight low cut shirt and a pair of heals._

She placed both hands on the doorframe, "Honey! I'm home!" she said, with a wicked smile.

EPOV

We all starred at Bella. Then she laughed, "Come on," she said, "I know you guys can fight! Lets go!"

"Bella," Peter said, "You know we wont fight you."

"Why not?" she asked with a fake pout, "I'm having a major adrenalin rush right now!" Then she throw a fireball at Peter. Peter ducked, and then a bunch of demons came in and started fighting as well.

We were all fighting and then I came face to face with Bella, she smiled, "Miss me?" she asked.

"Bella this isn't you," I said, "You need to stop this."

"Why?" she asked, "This is fun." She put up her hand and through me into a wall.

"Peter!" Piper said, "Do it!" Peter reached into his pocket and pulled out the potion and throw it at Bella, hitting her in the same place as before. She screamed out and fell forward.

When she looked back up and her eyes where brown and then they turned red again.

PETERS POV

When I hit Bella she looked up, and one minute she was here and the next minute she wasn't.

She walked to me, _Peter, it's really me. Trust me, _She thought.

For some odd reason I trusted her. She grabbed me from behind; "See ya," she said. Then we orbed out.

When we got to the under world she let me go, "Fight!" she said, she sounded like she was out of breath. I looked at her, and she was her. Her eyes were brown, she was Bella.

I smiled and started fighting; I fought with everything I had. When everyone was gone, except the leader who left like a fricken chicken, I turned and ran to Bella.

"Bells! You okay?" I asked.

She nodded, "Can't orb," she said, still out of breath, "Can't do anything. Orb us out." I nodded and took her hand and orbed her out.

EPOV

Bella looked at Peter and started walking to him. _Peter, it's really me. Trust me, _She thought. Peter trusted her and let her grab him.

"See ya," Bella said, then they were gone.

"How could he just let her take him?!" Piper yelled.

"Because that was the real Bella," I said. They all looked at me, "She sent him a message telling him it was really her."

"You can't believe that!" Paige yelled, "She's demonic!"

"It was her!" I said, "I know it was."

We all sat there for about 10 minutes later we saw an orb come in, it was Peter and Bella. As soon as they orbed in Bella collapsed. Peter through out his hands and caught her. He picked her up and put her on the couch.

"Did you kill your own cousin?" Phoebe asked quietly.

"Hell no!" he said, "I don't know what's wrong with her. She was having trouble breathing though."

Leo stepped forwards and looked at her, "She'll be fine," he said, "Her body needs to get use to breathing again. Demons don't need to breath, so she hasn't breathed at all since she's been a demon and she's probably really tired. Demons don't sleep either." I found it funny that all this time Bella's told me I'm not evil and here Leo is describing me as a demon. I sat down on the floor beside the couch and took Bella's hand in mine.

"I love you, Bella," I whispered, and then I kissed her head. A smile spread across Bella's face.

**(A/N) Since it's like 9 at night and have nothing better to do I'm going to post another chapter…. Plus, I'm like in the zone on this story; I can't just through that off. Lol.**

**P.S. This is probably the only time I'll post 3 chapters in a row…. Treasure the moment… lol.**


	6. Chapter 5

EPOV

I was sitting on the floor near Bella talking to Alice and I heard Bella started coughing. I turned and looked at her. It looked like she was about to wake up.

I sat up more, "Bella, can you hear me?" I asked. Everyone started crowding around.

Bella coughed again, "Edward?" she said.

"I'm here," I said. She through her arms around my neck. I kissed her cheek, "You okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine," She said, "It just hurts to breath." She laid back down and smiled at me. Then her smiled faded a little, "Sorry for throwing you into a wall," she said, "I didn't mean it. I was all messed up."

I smiled, "I know, Love," I said, "It's fine." She smiled again and I saw her looked past me a little.

"Hey, Peter," she said.

He smiled, "Hey, Bells," he said. He walked over and gave her a hug.

"Thanks for trusting me," she whispered in his ear.

"I new it was you, Bella," he said. Everyone started hugging Bella.

Bella looked down at her clothes, "I'll be right back," she said, "I'm defiantly not wearing this shirt anymore." I laughed as Bella got up to get changed.

When she came back she was still wearing the pants but a different shirt. "I took your shirt, Paige," she said.

"Alright," Paige said.

Alice smiled, "Did you like those pants, Bella?" she asked. Bella smiled sheepishly and nodded.

Bella looked at me, "Can you call my phone, I have know idea where it is," she said. I nodded and dialed Bella's number. The lyrics to Baby You Save Me by Kenny Chesney filled the room.

_Every now and then  
I get a little lost  
The strings all get tangled  
The wires all get crossed  
Every now and then  
I'm right upon the edge  
Danglin' my toes out over the ledge  
I just thank God you're here_

(Chorus)  
['Cause] when I'm a bullet shot out of a gun  
['Cause] when I'm a firecracker comin' undone  
When I'm a fugitive ready to run  
All wild-eyed and crazy  
No matter where my reckless soul takes me  
Baby you save me

I smiled and she smiled back, "It makes me think of you." She said.

BPOV

We were all in the attic talking. I took a deep breath, "Man, being a demon is annoying," I said.

"Tell me about it," Edward mumbled.

I looked at him, "You're not a demon Edward," I said.

"I have all the qualifications: no breathing, no sleeping, and no soul," he said.

"You have a soul," I said, "What I had, now that was no soul."

He looked at me, "I don't have a soul, Bella. Don't lie," he said. I sighed annoyed.

"Bella, don't try, it's useless," Alice said annoyed.

I looked back at Edward, "Do you love me?" I asked.

He gave me a look that said "are you on something". "What kind of question is that, Bella?" he asked.

"Answer it," I said.

"Of course I love you. You're everything to me," he said.

I smiled, "Okay, and what's love?" I asked. Alice clapped, she new where I was going with this.

"An emotion?" he said, but it sounded more like a question.

"Exactly," I said, "You can't feel emotion without a soul. Emotion comes from your soul, Edward. If you had no soul there would be no possible way that you could love me."

He looked at me for a minute and then smiled. He gave me a long kiss, "Thank you," he whispered.

I smiled, "Anytime," I whispered back.

**(A/N) Not over yet! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 6

BPOV

We were all sitting at Piper's club, P3, talking and listening to music. I was sitting at the bar with Edward and we were talking to Piper, everyone else was dancing around.

I was laughing at something stupid that Emmett did when I heard a voice I hoped I'd never hear again. "Hey Is," he yelled, "Long time no see!" Is was the demon name they gave me…. They just took it from the beginning if Isabella.

I turned around and saw John standing behind me; John was one of the demons who worked with me. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Looking for you," he said.

"You're not welcome here," Piper yelled, "This is my club!"

"Awww," he said, "Is's cousin has a club."

"Don't call me that," I growled.

"Awww, come on Baby," he said, "You know we had something special." I felt Edward freeze beside me.

"What she didn't tell you?" he asked, "She was my girl while she was a demon."

I looked at Edward, "Don't listen to him," I said. Then I looked back at John, "Even when I was a demon, I still enough sense to know not to be with a piece of shit like you!"

He glared at me, "I'd take that back if I were you, Is," he said.

"Make me," I said. He lifted his hand and through me into the stage.

"Bella!" I heard Edward yell. The world went black and I couldn't breath.

EPOV

"Bella!" I yelled. Bella hit the stage and fell limp on the ground.

"Edward, Leo, go to Bella!" Piper yelled, "We got this guy." I was at Bella's side in a minute. I checked her pulse, she barley had one and she wasn't breathing.

"Come on, Bella," I said, "Don't do this to me." I felt like I was going to die.

I saw that everyone else came running over. "Edward," Alice whispered, "You have to do it."

"I can't do that," I said.

"You have to!" Peter yelled, "That's the only way!"

I starred at my angel lying on the ground. Then I felt like I was being orbed, I looked up and I was sitting on me and Bella's bed with Bella lying beside me.

"I'm sorry, Bella," I whispered, "I love you, and I can't loose you. This is the only way to save you." Then I leaned down and bit into her neck.

REVIEW!!! 


	8. Chapter 7

_Previously_

_I saw that everyone else came running over. "Edward," Alice whispered, "You have to do it."_

"_I can't do that," I said._

"_You have to!" Justin yelled, "That's the only way!"_

_I starred at my angel lying on the ground. Then I felt like I was being orbed, I looked up and I was sitting on me and Bella's bed with Bella lying beside me. _

"_I'm sorry, Bella," I whispered, "I love you, and I can't loose you. This is the only way to save you." Then I leaned down and bit into her neck._

BPOV

At first I felt pain, and then there was nothing. Then I felt like I was I fire. I felt two sets of hands holding me down. Then I figured out what was going on, I was changing.

EPOV

I bit into Bella's neck and her body jerked up off the bed. Alice and Peter came and held her down. When I took enough blood I stopped and sat up.

I took a deep breath, "Is she okay?" I asked.

"She's be fine," Alice said, "She's going to wake up two and a half days."

I went and laid next to Bella. I kissed her forehead, "I love you, Bella," I whispered.

**2 ½ days later**

"When is she going to wake up?" I asked…. Again.

"Soon," Alice said.

"How soon?" I asked.

"Soon!" she said. Then I heard Bella's heartbeat speed up. I went and sat next to her, holding her hand.

Her heartbeat stopped. Her eyes fluttered opened. She looked around the room for a minute, "Bella?" I whispered. She looked at me, but she still didn't say anything. For a minute I thought that maybe she was mad that I changed her.

I was about to get up, until she sat up and hugged me. I froze a first, shocked, and then I hugged her back, "I love you, Edward," she whispered, in my ear. If I thought her voice was beautiful before, this was a fricken song.

"I love you too, Bella," I said, "I love you so much. Don't scare me like that again."

When Bella pulled back Alice came and jumped on Bella, hugging her, "Oh my god! I'm so glad you're okay! I thought I lost my best friend," she said.

Bella giggled, "I'm fine, Ali," she said. After that everyone hugged Bella, except her cousins, who we didn't want near her right now until she fed.

"Where's my cousin's?" Bella asked.

"Down stairs," I said, "We didn't know how you'd react to human blood."

"I want to see them," she said.

"I'm sorry, Love," I said, "After we go hunting you can see them."

"Okay," she said. I took Bella hunting, and she did great! As soon as she was done I took her back to the house because she still wanted to see her cousins. When they saw her they immediately jumped up and hugged her.

"Hey, Bells," Leo said, "I'm curious about something…"

"What?" she asked.

"Do your powers still work?" he asked.

Everyone looked at Bella, "I didn't try them out yet," she said.

"No time like the present!" Peter said, "Try orbing." She orbed, right into my arms.

"I love when you do that," I whispered in her ear. She just looked at me and smiled.

BPOV

I tried all my powers and they all still worked. After a couple minutes Edward looked at me, "Come with me," he said. I followed him outside and he took me to the meadow.

When we got there he set me down, "Bella," he said, "I love you so much, and three times this week I've almost lost you. I can't take the idea of loosing you." He got down on one knee, "Isabella Swan, will you marry me?"

REVIEW!!!! 


	9. Chapter 8

BPOV

I gasped; if I were still human I would've cried. I nodded, "Yes," I said.

He looked shocked, "Really?" he asked.

I chuckled, "Yes," I said with a smile. He slipped the ring on my finger and then stood up. I jumped into his arms and kissed him.

"I love you so much, Bella," he said.

"I love you too," I said.

He pulled back and smiled at me, "Lets go and tell everyone that we're going to make you mine," he said.

"I've always been yours," I whispered.

"Yes, but now it will be official," he said. He put me on his back and ran. When we got there he didn't put me down, he carried me in on his back.

I giggled, "You can put me down now," I said.

Everyone looked up at us and smiled, "Why are you carrying her?" Peter asked with a smile.

"Because I want to carry my fiancé," he said simply.

Everyone was quiet for a minute. "OH MY GOD!" Alice yelled. She ran over and grabbed me and hugged me.

Everyone hugged me, "You're going to officially be my little sister," Emmett said as he hugged me. I chuckled.

My family hugged me, and when Peter hugged me I whispered in his ear, "Will you give me away?"

He pulled away looked at me, "Are you serious?" he asked.

I nodded, "You're like my big brother," I said.

He smiled and hugged me again, "Of course I will, Bella," he said. I smiled and then went back over to Edward and kissed him.

"Mine," he whispered against my lips.

**REVIEW!!!!**


	10. Chapter 9

BPOV

"Man I hate school," I said as Edward and I were leaving school.

"Love, you just used a spell to make all your teachers exempt us from the work we missed last week. How could you hate school?" Edward said.

I shrugged, "I don't like people," I said.

He laughed and put his arm around my waist as we walked, "Well, you're doing a very good job controlling yourself around all these people," he said.

I smiled, "Thank you," I said. He just smiled back and kissed my head.

Then my phone went off, "Hey, Pet-" I started to say.

"Get here now!" Peter said. Then the line went dead.

"Shit," I whispered. I ran over behind the building. I grabbed Edward's hand and orbed us to Peter.

Peter was standing in an alley with a kid who looked like 12. The kid had a gun and was trying to shoot Peter. The kid shot the gun and missed, the bullet coming toward me. Edward grabbed my waist and pulled me behind a dumpster.

"You could've told me that the kid had a gun!" I yelled to Peter who was across the alley.

"You're invincible you moron!" he yelled back.

"I forgot," I said.

"Nice."

"Where's Piper?"

"Coming."

"Who's the kid?"

"He's working with a demon, but he's human. He doesn't have powers, just that gun."

Then Piper pulled up and froze the kid (Piper has the power to freeze time). "Why do they insist on using kids to do their work?" she asked. I stood up and walked over to the kid and took the gun out of his hand.

"Unfreeze him," I said.

She did what I said and the kid looked at his hand and then to my hand. "How did you do that?" he asked.

"Magic," I said, "Go get in the car."

He walked to the car, "What are you a witch?"

"I'm a very long story," I said, "Just get in, you have some explaining to do." I heard Edward and Peter chuckle behind me.

REVIEW!!!! 


	11. Chapter 10

**EPOV**

I found it funny to watch Bella be all mother like. She sat in the back seat of the car with the kid and had me and Peter go get my car from school.

When we got back everyone was in the kitchen and the kid was sitting in the living room playing a PS3. "When did you get a PS3?" I asked.

"It's Emmett's, he let Bella barrow it as long as she brought it back and didn't break it," Paige said.

"Wow," I said, "He wouldn't even let me touch it." Bella chuckled.

"Find out anything about the kid?" Peter asked.

"No, he won't talk to us," Leo said.

"Maybe Bella should try," Peter said.

"Bella should do what?!" Bella said.

"That might work," Leo said, "He listened to you in the alley."

"So, he didn't talk to Paige and she's a consular," she said, "She went to collage to do this!"

"Try, Bella," Peter said.

Bella sighed, "Fine," she said.

**BPOV**

I walked into the room the kid was in and stopped for a minute. "You can do it," Edward whispered in my ear. Then he kissed my cheek.

I went over and sat next to the kid. "Hey," I said. He didn't say anything, "Could you at least tell me your name?" I asked, "I don't like calling you "the kid"."

I saw him smile a little. He paused the game, "My name is Anthony," he said. I glanced at Edward, he had an eyebrow raised. _How ironic is that_, I thought.

"I'm Bella," I said.

Anthony looked at me for a minute, "How old are you?" he asked, "And what are you exactly?"

I chuckled, "I'll make you a deal," I said, "I'll tell you my story then you tell me yours. Deal?"

He nodded, "Deal," he said.

"I'm 18," I started, "And I'm a vampire and a witch. I've found out I was a witch not that long ago, but I almost died and I had to be changed into a vampire to save myself from dying."

Anthony looked nervous for a second, "Who changed you?" he asked.

"See that guy in the doorway?" I asked, he nodded, "That's my Fiancé, Edward, he's a vampire. He changed me."

"Is everyone here a vampire?" he asked.

"No, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Peter are witches and Leo is a whitelighter, kind of like a guardian angel," I said.

"And your parents know you're a vampire?" he asked.

"No, I live with Edward's family and my mom lives and Florida. My dad died a couple months ago," I said. He nodded, as if he had nothing else to say. "Your turn," I said.

"Okay," he said, "My mom died a year ago, and I didn't have anyone, so I was an orphan. Then I met this demon group. They said that I could go with them and I didn't have to be alone anymore. So I joined them. Then adapted me, so to speak, and they had me help them. They said that one day I'd be powerful and that I had great powers."

"What kind of great powers?" I asked.

"I don't know," he said, "But the reason I only talked to you is because you look like my mom."

I froze, "I do?" I asked.

He nodded, "She was really young when she had me," he said, "She was like 26 but she could've passed as 18. She had hair like yours, even your personality. You just look like her." He looked like he was going to cry.

"Did they make you a demon yet?" I asked.

"No," he said. "Don't make me go back to them! Please, I don't want to evil!"

I thought I was going to cry. I hugged him. "You don't have to go back," I said, "We'll protect you."

**REVIEW!!!**


	12. Chapter 11

**BPOV**

Anthony cried in my arms for a couple minutes, when he stopped crying he was asleep. I quietly got up and went to dinning room where everyone was.

"Is he okay?" Paige asked.

"Yeah," I said.

Edward got up and came over to me, "Are _you_ okay?" he asked.

I buried my face in his chest, "No," I said.

I felt his lips on my forehead, "You did really good," he said, "You found out so much about him. Now we can protect him better."

"All I know is we need to protect Anthony, no matter what," I said.

**(A/N) Sorry it's so short; I had a moment and couldn't think of anything to write for this… Next will be longer! REVIEW!!!**


	13. Chapter 12

**BPOV**

We were all sitting at the dinning room table when Paige asked, "So what are we going to do about Anthony?"

"We should just watch him and make sure that no one bothers him," Piper said.

"We can't always watch him," I said.

"Why not?" Phoebe asked. I felt Edward pull me into his lap. I smiled at him.

I looked back at piper, "He's 12 Piper," I said, "He goes to school."

They all looked like they just remembered this, "Damn it," Piper said.

"I got an idea," Leo said. Then he looked at me, "Bella, you're good at hacking, right?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes," I said.

"Come with me," he said. I followed him to a computer. "What I'm about to ask you to do is very illegal by the way," he said.

"That just makes it more fun," I said with a smile.

He laughed, "Okay, I need you to hack into Anthony's adoption file," he said. I started typing. I was waiting for Edward to say something, but he never did.

"I'm surprised you're not telling me not to do this, Edward," I said.

"There's no point," he said, "Not like you'll listen."

I laughed, "Smart," I said.

"When did you learn this?" Emmett asked.

"When you guys where gone," I said, "I'm in."

"Okay," Leo said, "Make you and Edward his parents."

"What?" I asked.

"Come on, it's the only way to do this," he said.

I looked at Edward, "Do it," he said. I looked back at the computer and typed in:

**Parents:**

**Mother: **Isabella Cullen

**Father:** Edward Cullen

**REVIEW!!!!**


	14. Chapter 13

**BPOV**

The next day we explained to Anthony what was going on. Then Alice took him to school for me.

The rest of us went to school after that. The day went by fast. (and I didn't even make time speed up this time!) Me and Edward went over to get Anthony after school.

I saw Anthony standing by a teacher and he kept pointing to me but the teacher shook her head.

"What's going on?" I asked Edward.

"She wants us to go up," he said.

"Damn," I said. We parked and went up to the teacher.

"Hi," I said, "I'm Isabella Cullen, can I take my son home?" I saw a small smile on Edward's face when I said Cullen.

"Not yet I need you guys to fill some things out while I talk to you," She said.

"Okay," I said. We walked inside and to Anthony's classroom. I turned and looked at Anthony, "What for us out here, Sweetie," I said.

"Okay, Mom," he said.

We walked into the room and sat down. The teacher handed us some papers, "Fill these out," she said. I nodded and started filling them out. "So why did you guys suddenly adopt Anthony?" she asked. I looked up at her, "I mean, he was already with a family. Why take him out?"

I didn't say anything for a minute. Then I remembered something Anthony told me, "Well biologically I'm his aunt," I said, "When his mom, my sister, died. I was her only family, but they couldn't find me, so when they did he was placed with me and my fiancé." If I looked like his mom I could pull off being her sister.

"I didn't think they did that?" she said.

"They normally don't," I said, "Under circumstances they do."

"And what is that?" she said.

"Don't mention it to him, but abusive circumstances," I said.

She looked sympathetic, "I'm so sorry!" she said.

I nodded, "I'm just happy he's with me," I said.

After that we left. As soon as we got in Edward looked at me and smiled. "Being a vampire has made you a bad person," he said.

"Hey!" I said, "That was a good lie!"

"Exactly!" he said, "You could never lie before." I laughed. We pulled up to Piper's place; we still needed to talk to them before we went to our house.

"Go work on your homework while I talk to Piper," I said to Anthony.

"Okay," he said. He went into the dinning room to do his work.

Edward smiled at me and put his arms around my waist, "You make a good mom," he said.

I smiled and kissed him, "I need to go talk to Piper," I said. He let me go and I walked upstairs.

"Hey, Bells," Peter said, "How does it feel to be a mom?"

I laughed and hit him lightly, "So I was going to ask you guys what you thought they met by Anthony being powerful?" I said.

"We're not sure yet," Piper said.

Then Paige came running in the room, "Bella, you've got to see this," she said, "It's the cutest thing you will ever see."

"… Okay?" I said. I followed her down the stairs. She pointed to the dinning room table and I looked.

What I really was the cutest thing ever. Edward was kneeling next to Anthony's chair helping him with his homework. "I suck at math," Anthony said.

"Don't say that," Edward said, "You just don't quite understand it, that's all." I smiled as I watched them. Edward looked over and smiled at me.

….

A little while later we were in the living room. We were all laughing when all of a sudden there was a loud bang upstairs we all run up and saw the room almost destroyed with Peter and Anthony in the middle.

"Hey, Bells," Peter said, "I know what they met by powerful now."

**REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 14

_**Previously**_

_A little while later we were in the living room. We were all laughing when all of a sudden there was a loud bang upstairs we all run up and saw the room almost destroyed with Peter and Anthony in the middle._

"_Hey, Bells," Peter said, "I know what they met by powerful now."_

**BPOV**

"What happened in here?" I asked.

"Please don't be mad at me!" Anthony said, "It was an accident, I swear!"

"It's okay," I said, "I'm not mad, Anthony. I just want to know what happened."

Phoebe walked over and kneeled down next to Anthony, "Here you don't get in trouble for this kind of stuff," she said, "It happens to all of us." He smiled.

"He was standing here and he went to grab something and as soon as he flipped his wrist the room just like blow up," Peter said.

"So he has my power," Piper said.

"Not jus that," Peter said, "I think he has the telepathy thing like Bella has."

"Powerful kid for a powerful mom," Leo said.

EPOV

Later on Bella, Anthony, and I went back to our house. I was Carlisle's office with him.

"Are you sure that you're okay with this thing with Bella and Anthony?" he asked.

"You mean having a kid?" I asked, he nodded, "Yes I am. I love Anthon. Knowing that I have a kid with Bella just makes me happy. When people ask whom his parents are he's going to tell him Bella and I are. He's Anthony Cullen and wouldn't have it any other way."

Carlisle smiled, "I was hoping that was going to be your answer," he said. I got up and walked down stairs to look for Anthony and Bella.

"Where's Bella?" I asked.

"Out back with your son," Alice said. Then she looked at me and smiled, "I just wanted to say your son." I smiled back at her and walked out back.

I saw Bella helping Anthony with his powers. "You can move just about anything," she said, "Just do this." Then she showed him how to do it.

"I can't do that," Anthony said.

"It's not as hard as it looks," she said, "Just wave your hand."

Anthony did what Bella showed him, "I did it!" he said.

Bella smiled as she jumped into his arms and hugged her, "Good job!" she said. I smiled as I watched her with our son. She looked up and saw me there. _I love you, _said her thoughts in my head.

"I love you too, Love," I whispered, knowing she could hear me.

**REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 15

**BPOV**

We were all sitting in the living room when Alice got a vision.

"What's wrong?" Anthony asked.

"Aunt Alice gets visions as her power," I said.

"Their coming here," Alice said.

"Who?" Edward asked.

"They people who had Anthony," she said.

**REVIEW!…. Sorry it's so short.**


	17. Chapter 16

**BPOV**

"What's going to happen?" Anthony asked.

"Nothings going to happen," Edward said, tightening the grip on Anthony's waist.

"When are they coming?" I asked.

"About an hour," Alice said. Then we went into action. Everyone went outside to get ready.

Then they walked up. They stopped in front of us, "We want the boy," the big man said.

"Well that's to bad," Emmett said Then, being Emmett, he attacked him. Then the war was on.

**Review!**


	18. Chapter 17

**BPOV**

**2 weeks later**

The war was finally over. Now it was just the family. Everything was normal now… Well, normal for us that is.

"You ready?" Alice asked.

"Yup," I said.

I walked out to Leo. It was my wedding day and Leo was giving me away. He was the closest thing to my dad.

The doors opened and I saw Edward from where I was. This is how it should be. This is my life now.

**(A/N) This is the last chapter. :( There will not be another sequal. Thank you for sticking with me through this series.**

**Love**

**NYKIDDO**


	19. Sequel!

**(A/N) **

**I wanted to say that I'm going to be posting a sequel to this! You know you love me!**

**~NYKIDDO**


	20. The Chosen One

**(A/N) Sequel posted! It's called ****The Chosen One****.**


End file.
